<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Bed by Sheepyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320848">Under the Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy'>Sheepyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ejaculate, Elemental Magic, Fondling, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Snow, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch pays Jack Frost a surprise visit...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was creeping in with a frosty kiss, framing the leaves and blades of grass with delicate icy beards, stealthily numbing the land with a chilling embrace. The season where the sun was furthest from the Earth always seeped into plains and woodlands in a slow white sweep, painting the landscape.</p><p>Jack Frost danced across a mist-veiled field spreading a little ice here and there. Darkness was folding in like bat wings as he watched the first snow of winter start to fall. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a snow day.</p><p>He'd only walked a couple of hundred yards when a something darted past him; a swift shape, cloaked in mist.</p><p>"Huh?" The Guardian of Fun said, wondering what it was that he'd just glimpsed.</p><p>The mysterious black shape reappeared at the edge of a forest before vanishing from sight again. Having only glimpsed it for a fraction of a second, Jack was unable to absorb any details. He entered the forest. A twig snapped and something bounded through the undergrowth.</p><p> </p><p>"Bunny." Jack said out loud. It wouldn't be the first time the Pooka had sneaked up on him. Jack gripped his wooden staff and headed further into the forest.</p><p>"Alright Cottontail I know you're there," he shouted. "Quit fooling around!"</p><p>Jack found himself in a small clearing. An old rotten bedframe greeted him. He frowned. Some litterbug had obviously dumped it here. The wind whipped up, sending dry leaves swirling round Jack's feet. He felt the flesh on the back of his neck prickle. The old bedframe unnerved him somehow. He had a feeling he'd seen it before, but where?</p><p>There was a whooshing sound and Jack spun round. Instinct told him he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Bunny you've got ten seconds to show yourself or so help me I'll freeze that furry ass of yours!"</p><p>Suddenly a grey hand pressed against his mouth and the Guardian was dragged behind a tree...</p><p> </p><p>"My my, Jack Frost. Didn't your friends tell you that it's dangerous to wander in a forest by yourself at night? You never know who might be lurking."</p><p>Jack struggled as the hand was removed from his mouth. He shuddered and dropped his staff. "Pitch?"</p><p>"Miss me?" the loathsome entity replied. "It's been a while."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing back here? You got your butt kicked a long time ago. We defeated you."</p><p>"Defeated yes, but not totally destroyed," Pitch said, grinning creepily at Jack.  You see Fear can never be totally destroyed. There will always be Fear in one form or another. People will always have phobias."</p><p>"Well I sure as hell aren't afraid of you," Jack said, struggling to break free. "So you can just go and crawl back under the bed where you belong."</p><p>"Ah but Jack, I think you have reason to be afraid," Pitch said, his voice becoming softer and more dangerous. He wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him within an inch of his face. "If I do this, I bet you'll be afraid that you'll start to enjoy it." Pitch pulled Jack into a kiss. The boy struggled, but this was not any old kiss. It was hot, passionate, lustful, and Pitch knew by the end, Jack would secretly be begging for more.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?" Jack spluttered, blushing and trying to pull away, but his heart was pounding like crazy. Pitch framed Jack's face with his hands and invaded his mouth with his tongue. The things that a man could do with his tongue were incredible, and this was a new experience for Jack. The young Guardian still tried to resist the advances of his sworn enemy, but his body was already betraying him; every touch Pitch made was fuelling the fire in Jack's groin.</p><p> </p><p>"Pitch...don't," Jack pleaded as he was pinned against the tree.</p><p>"Silence boy," came his reply. "You're mine now." He kissed Jack again. He was still resisting. Pitch broke the kiss and put a finger to the boy's lips. "Just relax. This doesn't need to be the nightmare you're making it out to be you know."</p><p>"Gah, I hate you!" Jack protested. "You represent everything that I hate!"</p><p>"Oh stop fooling yourself," Pitch yelled. "You want this just as much as I do...I have the proof." He slid his hand down Jack's abdomen and brushed against his hardening erection.</p><p>He kissed Jack's forehead, eyelids, and the tip of his nose. His lips found his again, and claimed them fiercely. He moved on to Jack's left cheek while he stroked the other with his long fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Pitch continued his journey, moving down to the boy's neck and flicked his tongue across the hollow of his throat. As he sucked on his neck, one of his hands moved down to his crotch and gave it a light squeeze. Before Jack knew it, Pitch was unfastening his brown pants. His fingers found the button, and he fumbled a little before he could get it undone. In one motion, he dropped down to his knees and pulled the boy's pants down altogether.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh man...no," Jack murmured. Pitch's silken mouth covered his smooth, white cock before he had the chance to say anything. Jack gasped so loudly when he was able to take about half of his length in his mouth.</p><p>That only encouraged Pitch to increase the suction. Jack brought his hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his enemy's slick black hair. Pitch caressed Jack's balls. He worked his entire dick into his mouth, everything from base to tip. That did the Guardian in. All too soon, he was cumming hard in his mouth. Jack cried out in ecstasy from the intense pleasure. Pitch held him inside his mouth the entire time. When Jack's orgasm subsided, he withdrew and stood up, pulling Jack to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>God, that was fucking amazing, Jack thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see the fear in your eyes," Pitch teased, licking his finger. He had the boy exactly where he wanted him and pushed him against the tree. Jack felt something wet and cold against his tender anus. Pitch was lubing him. Instinctively, Jack opened his legs to give him better access and felt a long finger slide into him.</p><p>"Damn," Jack grunted.</p><p>Jack's butt was exposed, the skin silky smooth and his pale cheeks flexing in time with Pitch's gentle movements. He removed his finger and moved it up and down, becoming more excited by the alluring chill of Jack's ass crack and knelt behind him. Jack was in the dark, helpless. Pitch's tongue extended to the boy's perfect ass, providing the enveloping pleasure that he now knew Jack wouldn't, couldn't, resist. Pitch savoured the view; the Guardian's ass cheeks spread open, ready for his talented and wanting tongue.</p><p>Jack gasped and shuddered as he felt Pitch's tongue darting and sliding along his sensitive hole. He tried not to think about what was happening, but as the wonderful licking continued, he struggled to concentrate on anything apart from how amazing it felt.</p><p>"Your ass is incredibly tight Jack," Pitch whispered in his ear. "Would you be scared if I loosened it a bit more?"</p><p>"N-no," was all he could mutter.</p><p>Pitch grinned. Jack was his. He teased the boy's tight, tender anus with his fingers some more until he could tell that it was relaxed and ready for more. Pitch pointed his tongue and ran it lightly around Jack's sweet hole until he squirmed. Then he took several long licks up his ass crack, making sure to get his hole very wet with saliva. Pitch pulled the boy's ass cheeks further apart and stroked his hole until it began to relax and he could insert his pointed tongue in and lick his inner lips. Soon he was able to get his tongue all the way in and Jack's hole was completely relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready to give into your fear?" Pitch whispered, hurriedly unfastening his long black clothing.</p><p>"Do it," Jack replied.</p><p>Jack felt him push against him and although relaxed, his ass didn't open that quickly. Pitch knew what he was doing and gently pressed again. And again. Rocking slightly. Jack dared to breathe. He could feel Pitch's large cock start to enter his virgin anus. He turned round and Pitch's dark eyes met his. Pitch started fucking the boy gently.</p><p>Jack closed his eyes as Pitch gripped his hips tightly and increased his pace; pounding him harder, causing him to moan.</p><p>"Holy frost," was all Jack could say. It was mind-blowing. Pitch's breathing became laboured and as he thrust hard and fast, he came. Jack was ready also and the last pushes against his prostate sent him over the edge. He came, shooting a streak of white against the tree.</p><p>"Still afraid, boy?" Pitch smirked as he pulled out.</p><p>"Okay you win. Guess you're right. A little bit of Fear is good."</p><p>"That's more like it," Pitch said, pulling Jack close into a final kiss. "A little bit of recognition isn't too much to ask is it?"</p><p>Jack shook his head, trying to get his breath back.</p><p>Pitch ran his hand down Jack's cheek. "Until the next time then," he said, with a thinly-veiled threat. The Boogeyman clicked his fingers and shrunk away in a black cloud, back under the old bedframe. Jack watched him disappear; Pitch's ominous laughter echoing through the forest long after he'd ceased to exist...</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>